supernaturalfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
L'Esprit du lac
L'Esprit du lac est le troisième épisode de la saison 1 de Supernatural. Il a été suivi par 5.01 millions de téléspectateurs aux Etats-Unis lors de sa première diffusion le 27 septembre 2005 sur la chaîne The WB. En France, l'épisode a été diffusé pour la première fois sur la chaîne TF6 le 18 décembre 2006 et a attiré 2.2 millions de téléspectateurs. Synopsis Dans le Wisconsin. Une jeune fille se noie mystérieusement dans un lac. Sam et Dean enquêtent sur une série de noyades similaires et découvre que l'esprit d'un petit garçon hante l'eau du lac. Les deux frères vont tenter de découvrir le secret que cachent des habitants, avec l'aide d'un petit garçon qui semble avoir la capacité de voir certaines choses. Lieux *Lac Manitoc, Wisconsin Chronologie de l'épisode *13 au 19 novembre 2005. Créatures et légendes évoquées *Esprit vengeur Résumé Lac Manitoc, Wisconsin. Dans un chalet, près d’un lac, une famille prend son petit déjeuner. La fille cadette, Sophie, est en train de nager quand elle entend des murmures tout autour d’elle. Quelque chose sous l’eau l’attrape et elle se noie. Sam et Dean sont dans un café. Dean cherche des affaires non résolues dans le journal qui peuvent avoir des liens avec quelque chose de surnaturel. Ils discutent de la noyade d’une jeune fille, Sophie Carlton, dont le corps n’a pas été retrouvé et ils se disputent à propos de leur père. Ils se rendent à Manitoc, et vont voir le frère de Sophie qui leur explique qu’elle ne peut pas s’être noyée toute seule puisqu'elle était une nageuse exceptionnelle. thumb|Dean et Sam près du lac Ils vont ensuite voir le shérif, Jake, pour lui demander d’enquêter, mais celui-ci ne veut pas car il est persuadé qu'il s'agissait juste d'un accident. Il leur dit aussi qu’il n’y aura plus de problèmes dans quelques temps puisqu'il était prévu de faire construire un barrage et de faire vider le lac. A ce moment arrive Andrea (la fille de Jake) et son fils Lucas. Elle les accompagne jusqu’à leur hôtel. Ils se retrouvent dans leur chambre et commencent à enquêter sur Internet sur les noyades, et s’aperçoivent que Lucas ne parle plus depuis que son père s’est noyé dans ce même lac devant ses yeux en le sauvant. Ils vont donc retrouver Andrea au parc pour en savoir un peu plus. Sam discute avec elle tandis que Dean parle à Lucas qui est en train de dessiner. Il dit au garçon qu’il sait ce qui est arrivé à son père, qu’il le croirait s’il lui disait ce qu’il a vu dans le lac. Comme Lucas ne veut pas parler, il lui dit de lui faire un dessin de ce qu’il a vu ce jour là. Andrea leur explique qu’après la mort de son mari, il n’a plus prononcé un seul mot et qu’ils ont dû venir emménager chez son père. A ce moment, Lucas revient avec le dessin d’une maison et il le donne à Dean. A la scène suivante, on retrouve le frère de Sophie, qui prépare à manger pour son père, Bill Carlton. Il est prêt de l’évier, il faut couler l'eau et quand celle-ci change de couleur et prend une couleur boueuse, l'évier se bouche et se remplit d’eau. Il met alors la main dans l’eau pour le déboucher mais quelque chose le tire dans l’eau et il se noie dans l'évier. Une fois Bill mort par noyade, on voit l'évier se vider tout seul. Sam et Dean réfléchissent sur ces noyades et découvrent que le réseau de l’eau (les tuyauteries de toute la ville) est connecté au lac. Ils vont donc voir Mr Carlton et en passant devant leur maison, Dean s’aperçoit qu’il s’agit en fait de la maison que Lucas avait dessinée. Ils vont donc chez le shérif pour voir Lucas. Dean parle avec lui et Lucas lui donne un autre dessin, qui représente un enfant avec un vélo rouge devant le portail d’une maison, à côté d’une église. Ils retrouvent l’endroit que Lucas a dessiné. La maison est celle d’une vieille dame qui leur raconte que l’enfant au vélo rouge, qui habitait cette maison, est mort depuis 35 ans. Dean prend une vieille photo qui représente deux enfants, et où il y est écrit au dos "Peter et Billy Carlton 1970". Retour au lac avec Mr Carlton qui semble parler seul. Il dit qu’il comprend enfin, qu’il sait ce qu’elle veut (la chose qui est dans le lac). Sam et Dean sont dans leur voiture, en route pour chez Bill Carlton. En arrivant, ils voient le vieil homme dans une barque au milieu du lac. La chose du lac renverse la barque et l’homme disparaît dans l’eau. Au bureau du shérif, Sam et Dean retrouve Andrea et Lucas, et Jake dit à sa fille qu’elle devrait ramener Lucas chez eux. A ce moment, Lucas attrape le bras de Dean. Il semble complètement affolé. Andrea l’emmène, et le shérif interroge les deux frères sur ce qu’ils ont vu au lac. Il leur demande de quitter la ville et de ne jamais revenir. thumb|Dean et Sam depuis la berge tentent de faire revenir Mr Carlton vers la berge. Dans la scène suivante, Lucas est en train de dessiner et Andrea se prépare à prendre un bain. Sam et Dean sont sur le point de quitter la ville mais ils retournent chez Andrea, qui se relaxe dans son bain alors que l’eau devient noire. Elle commence à se noyer et Lucas frappe à la porte de la salle de bain. Sam et Dean arrivent à ce moment et Lucas leur ouvre la porte totalement affolé et les conduit à l’étage. Sam parvient à sortir Andrea de l’eau à temps. Pendant que Dean fait des recherches, Andrea raconte à Sam qu’elle a entendu la voix d’un garçon pendant qu’elle se noyait qui disait "viens jouer avec moi". Dean découvre que le père d’Andrea, le shérif, connaissait Bill et Peter quand ils avaient 12 ans. Lucas arrive à cet instant et sort de la maison. Ils le suivent et Sam et Dean creusent à l’endroit où Lucas les emmène, et ils déterrent le vélo rouge de Peter. Jake arrive alors et sort son arme. Dean lui dit qu’ils savent toute la vérité, que quand ils étaient enfants, Bill et lui ont tué Peter, et c’est pour ça que tous les Carlton sont morts, ainsi que Chris, le mari d’Andrea. Puis ils aperçoivent Lucas près du lac. Le garçon essaye de récupérer son soldat de plomb qui flotte à la surface de l’eau, quand l’esprit de Peter l’attrape et le tire sous l’eau. Sam et Dean plongent dans le lac mais ne le trouvant pas. Jake rentre dans l’eau à son tour et demande pardon à Peter, il lui dit que Lucas est innocent, et l’esprit du garçon l’attrape et l’emmène avec lui sous l’eau. Dean réussit à trouver Lucas et le sauve. Dernière scène. Les deux frères mettent leurs sacs dans la voiture. Andrea et Lucas viennent leur dire au revoir et Dean parle avec Lucas, qui a retrouvé la parole. Références culturelles - Dean : I'm agent Ford, this is agent Hamill. We're with the U.S Wildlife Service. (Je suis l'agent Ford, voici l'agent Hamill. Nous sommes du Service des Eaux et Forêts des USA.) Ford et Hamill font référence à Harrison Ford et Mark Hamill, respectivement Han Solo et Luke Skywalker, dans les volets de la première trilogie Star Wars. - Andrea : Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing's not gonna work on me. (Dites à votre ami que jouer les Jerry Maguire ne fonctionnera pas avec moi.) Référence au film Jerry Maguire, avec Tom Cruise, dans lequel un homme tente de gagner la confiance d'un enfant afin de séduire sa mère. Source: Supernatural Hypnoweb Galerie de photos 1x03 (1).jpg en:Dead in the Water Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 1